A junction block is exemplified by U.S. Pat No. 2,909,756 wherein a junction block base molded from a dielectric material is provided with mounting lugs receiving screws which secure the housing to a circuit board or panel. Individiual wires are connected to electrical terminals mounted on the base. The wires are either directly attached to the terminals or are first connected to electrical contacts which are then secured to the terminals.